


I Fell into the Ring of Fire

by fluffynarwhal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Daddy Kink, Dom Theo, Dom Theo Raeken, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, I think I got everything, Impact Play, M/M, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Liam Dunbar, derek and brett share a scene so liam and theo can watch, heavy bdsm mentions, if i missed a tag pls tell me so i can update it, mentions of more dangerous bdsm play, mentions of pet play, past mentions of theo/derek, theo also slaps liam a few times, vibrating plug, warning Theo uses words like cockslut, yep there's daddy kink in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: Liam likes having control in his day to day life. He’s used to having a say in the way he lives, the food he eats, the places he drives to and from, the things that normally, some people wouldn’t think twice about. Not Liam – no, he likes control – craves it even.And when it’s time to give up that control, it’s only to Theo – only to Daddy.Or, an alternate universe where there is a BDSM club, some spanking, and a spreader bar.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	I Fell into the Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> okay pls let me explain.  
> i was on here the other day and i tried looking for anything under Theo/Liam that was BDSM or mentions of BDSM. seeing as i found none, i decided to write one for myself hehehe. the song i listened to pretty much all the way through writing this is Ring of Fire by Lera Lynn. you'll recognize it if you're a southerner like myself, or if you watched the last season of pretty little liars. give the song a listen if you want to just to get in the mindset of this fic. 
> 
> i can't decided if i want to make it a series or not just yet, but i will update this in the future if i do. 
> 
> WARNING: This is a BDSM fic with mentions of pet play, impact play, and Daddy kink. if any of this doesn't tickle your fancy, please turn back now. Remember, safe, sane, and consensual. everything in this fic is consensual on both parts, which is why Theo checks in with Liam a lot. 
> 
> This beautiful piece of smut is dedicated to my lovely B, who told me he loved me tonight. B, i know i said it earlier, but just to reiterate : i love you with my entire fucking soul. you are the single most beautiful human being ive ever had the chance to know. you mean the world to me, and there's no one else i could ever see myself getting to cry about our babies with. i love you, sunshine.

** Ring of Fire – Lera Lynn **

Theo paces behind Liam with a calculating look on his face. He smirks as each step he takes make Liam squirm just a bit more, and a deep sigh makes him whimper. Theo quickly strips himself of his t-shirt and lets it fall beside him, the sound of it causing Liam’s mouth to fall open.

He watches as Liam readies his stance from where he stands, bent over the end of the bed with his wrists tied to each post out beside him. The black rope contrasts beautifully against the boy’s skin and leaves gentle marks on his wrists where he’s bound. Around Liam’s head, covering his eyes, sits a slender blindfold made of red silk, blinding him. His legs are spread out underneath his body, distributing weight. Liam’s back is bent, the arch that never fails to floor Theo. How can Liam lay bent that way and make it look so fucking _demure_?

Liam shifts his head and rests his right cheek against the cool sheets. Theo waits, watches to see how he’ll react. He doesn’t though; he simply sighs contentedly and bends his knees just slightly.

“Tell me your colour,” Theo demands. Liam stills instantly, giving Theo exactly what he wanted.

“Green,” Liam says slowly, his words dripping like honey in the summer.

Theo takes a step closer, one foot in front of the other, stalking his prey. “Tell me again, like you’re supposed to,” he repeats, stepping right up to Liam’s bare ass, never touching, but just enough that Liam can feel Theo’s body a hair’s length away.

“G-green,” Liam replies with a questioning tone to his voice. Theo closes the gap between his jean clothed hips and Liam’s ass. He feels more than hears Liam’s sharp intake of breath.

Still won’t touch him with his hands though.

Liam whines and tries to push back against Theo, but Theo simply moves back just a bit so he’s no longer touching him at all. The boy beneath him whines like he’d been burned. Theo grins, knowing he’s got Liam right where he wants to keep him: on edge and begging. Now if Theo could actually get Liam to beg, he’d be in business.

Theo sighs heavily, not really upset or irritated, but Liam doesn’t know that. “Keep thinking, Liam. I can wait,” he says, ignoring the unhappy grunt of a whine Liam makes as Theo walks away from him.

“Please, please, I don’t,” Liam hiccups, not yet a sob but bordering on that line, “I don’t know what to do, please, _please_ ,” he begs, and _that_ has Theo perking up a little.

“Liam, you’re being greedy,” Theo interrupts loudly, Liam clamping his mouth shut as he can’t even help himself not to protest. His back is still arched, but Theo watches as he starts to shift his hips against the bed in an effort to gain some friction. His knees begin to shake slightly, making the back of his thighs quiver.

All it takes is one long, drawn out whimper from Liam before Theo is storming over to the bed and yanking the boy’s hips away from the bed harshly, and physically keeping him from rubbing against it.

“Liam, tell me your colour right now,” he demands quickly, pulse rocketing.

Liam takes a deep breath in before he responds with a small voice, “Green, neon green.”

Nodding, Theo relaxes his shoulders and calms himself. “I said that’s enough, and you continue to act like a spoiled little brat,” Theo chides, landing a smack on Liam’s right cheek. Liam begins to lose it. Theo spends a moment watching it jiggle just the slightest bit before dropping his hand down quickly on the other. “Greedy little shit, aren’t we?” Liam shakes in his grip, so he uses it to his advantage, bending forward to wrap his left arm around Liam’s hips, and using his right hand to wrap around the boy’s hard, flushed cock, not moving – just holding.

“Fuck,” Liam cries, dropping his mouth in a silent cry at the feeling of Theo’s hands on him for the first time since they started.

Theo hoists Liam’s waist up just a bit so he can get a better angle. “Is this what you want?” he asks patronizing. He begins to move his hand slowly up and down his shaft, stopping to rub his thumb over the head on the upstroke. “You want me to take care of you?”

Liam moans loudly and thrusts his hips into Theo’s hand. “Please, please, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Liam,” Theo says. Liam shakes his head, unsure of what to do, too wrapped up in the feeling of actual friction on his cock.

“I want to come,” Liam cries, broken and already on the verge of tears from the look of it.

Theo _revels_ in it.

Just as Liam tenses, Theo tsks and drops his hand, leaving Liam gasping and moaning brokenly.

“No,” the boy cries. “Please, please, do something.” The older boy places both of his hands on Liam’s hips and squeezes, keeping him away from the bed but right up against his crotch where he’s hard and throbbing.

“Do you want me to touch you?” he asks, subtly moving his hips against Liam’s, letting the jean material rub against the boy’s skin. Theo leans forward to kiss one of the dimples near his spine, tracing his tongue along the crevice. “Give you anything you want, just ask for it.”

The room is incredibly silent and still save for Liam’s gasping breathes. Theo waits, waits, waits until Liam rubs his cheek against the bed sheet.

Suddenly, it roars back to life with Liam sniffling and uttering a beautiful, “ _Daddy._ ”

There we go, Theo’s back.

Immediately, Theo wraps his hands back around Liam’s hips, spitting into his hand and wrapping his fingers around the poor boy’s cock, a rough glide but it's what Liam always asks for. Liam’s response is beautiful, leaning back into Theo’s body and letting himself be taken care of.

“There’s my boy,” Theo soothes, moving his hand quickly, the way he knows his boyfriend likes it. “Look so fucking beautiful like this, laid out for me and begging.” He rubs his thumb across the head as he goes, using his left hand to sliver down and press just behind his balls, a place no one knew about until Theo came along. Liam keens. “Can you come for me?”

“Fuck, fuck – Daddy, please,” he whines. His thighs shake and the backs of his knees knock against Theo’s as he edges just closer.

Christ, Theo loves him like this.

He loves him so open and willing, willing to take whatever Theo gives him. Waiting for each command he receives, following it through. He breaks, slowly and gently, and then all at once – glass shattering against hardwood flooring, each shard a piece of the wall that’s been broken. Liam falls mercilessly, chest heaving, legs shaking, heart pounding.

But fucking hell, he does it so beautifully. Each tear that falls is caught by cool sheets against his cheek the way Theo wraps him up in a warm bath towel. His jaw unhinged and releasing a silent gasp as the world falls around him and Theo helps him rebuild. His hands that are bound and bruised a testament of trust, that only Theo gets to see him like this – see him lose _everything._

Because it’s losing everything that makes it so worth it to Liam. Theo has watched his boy grow into a human being that others should envy. He’s watched him go through hell when his father died, and then again when his grandmother died a month later. He watched as each bit of Liam’s life crumpled around him. He watched him graduate with a Master’s in Psychology, and a Bachelors in Education. He packed Liam’s lunch for his first day at Beacon Hills College as a psychology professor. Theo stood next to Liam as he gave a speech at his mother’s wedding when she remarried, holding his hand tightly and watching fondly while the boy spoke so brightly.

Liam likes having control in his day to day life. He’s used to having a say in the way he lives, the food he eats, the places he drives to and from, the things that normally, some people wouldn’t think twice about. Liam's different. Liam isn't like other people – no, he likes control – craves it even.

And when it’s time to give up that control, it’s only to Theo – only to _Daddy_.

Theo has seen every side to Liam; the side that’s hard, walls tall and built of stone and cement – layers and layers of cement – guarded; the side that’s bubbly and bright, sunshine popping on Sunday mornings, bright and yellow, growth – happiness; the side that is a simple night in wearing his favourite pjs and using pizza grease as chap-stick – comfortable; the side that’s broken, years and years of space travel only to drown in the deepest crevice in the ocean, submarines imploding with the pressure from the outside world – destroyed; the side that’s soft like the hair on his arms, fuzzy blankets to shield him from the world around him – home; the side that’s crippling anxiety and hatred for needles, shimmering eyes and quivering bottom lip, shaky hands dropping a glass coffee cup on the tile and startling from a touch to the back of his neck – fear; the side that breaks down every single bit of who Liam is with ropes and blindfolds and a studded paddle, an arch in his back, bruise right under his jaw where Theo likes to bite the most, Liam dropping his head with a earth shattering surrender – _relinquishment_.

There’s a reason Theo’s an author.

Let’s be real, he wrote an entire book of poems about Liam’s body.

It sold over 2 million copies.

Theo kisses the space between Liam’s shoulders as he falls apart beneath him. “There you go, perfect boy,” he says sugary sweet, lips still against Liam’s skin. “Fuck, you fall apart so beautifully.”

Liam works through his orgasm in stages. First, the babbling uncontrollably, going on and on about Theo and Daddy and please. Next, the wordless gasping for air, chest billowing as his jaw drops and hands grip onto anything with every ounce of strength he can muster. Then, the shaking – the coming apart at the seams with Theo’s hand on him, knees buckling, and energy suddenly being drained quicker than water washing down the drain. Finally, the complete collapse of his body, falling boneless against whatever or whoever is holding him up, whether that be rope, chains, or Theo’s hands – he falls, falls, falls until there’s nothing left for him to do besides absolutely _living_ in it.

Theo helps him back to bend over the bed, petting down his spine soothingly and letting him relax for the moment. He keeps his hand on him, whispering things against his skin, kissing over it softly. He has plans for tonight and Liam needs to be coherent for it. As Theo steps away and let’s his boyfriend snuggle his tear streaked face into the cool sheets, he quickly makes his way over to the small fridge they have set up in this room, full of Liam’s favourite aftercare snacks, water, and various juices. There’s even an ice pack for the moments impact play gets to be too much.

Once Liam’s breaths even out, Theo hurries back over to him, opening the water bottle and letting him take a quick sip, even using some of the water to splash over the boy’s back.

“My good boy,” Theo says, dropping the closed bottle across the room and leaning over Liam’s back, kissing the back of his neck. “What’s your colour?”

Liam sighs against the sheets, pushing himself into Theo’s hold with a slight quirk to his lips. “So fucking green, Daddy.”

Theo smirks and places his lips to the boy’s skin once more. “I’m thinking about revisiting your first night at Ring of Fire,” he rasps, feeling Liam shiver underneath him. “Remember your safe word?”

“Baseball,” Liam answers grinding his ass against Theo’s crotch.

After a moment of letting Liam move his body to his will, Theo pulls away from him and slaps his hand down hard against his already bright pink cheek. Liam heaves, letting out an animalistic cry as Theo drops to his knees and slips his tongue between his cheeks, holding his hips still and letting his tongue do the work.

When Theo first met Liam, the pup had wandered into his club, Ring of Fire. Theo opened the club four years prior at the ripe age of twenty-two after he got his parents’ life insurance policy. After being in the scene since he was eighteen years old, he decided to make a risky career choice and do what he wanted to. Let’s be honest, Theo wasn’t going to go anywhere with his English degree, so the next best option? BDSM sex club.

Totally normal.

The night had begun like every other night. Derek was on the ground floor with Erica, Isaac and Brett, aiding club-goers as the hours would go on. His workers were teachers for classes who also scened with partners when the opportunities presented themselves. They weren’t paid for the scenes they did, instead they were paid for classes and manning the bar when needed.

Derek was Theo’s first scene partner at eighteen, helping Theo figure out that he’s a dom himself. He is the club’s favourite switch partner, who’s also pansexual, meaning the man could both Dom and Sub for the scenes he did which was probably more in demand than his other Doms and Dominitrixes. Derek also taught classes regarding newbies: lessons could range anywhere from domspace and subspace, general classes for new doms and how to care for their sub, classes for new subs, and the very popular class that dealt with not taking or being taken advantage of while still being new. One would be surprised at how many new doms will go on a frenzy to test out their new ‘Dom’ status.

Isaac is Theo’s friend from high school and college, a tall, gangly little thing with an affinity for soft, gentle things, making his way through school in oversized sweaters, beanies that covered his little ears, and a pair of mittens that he liked to wear because he was always cold. With curly hair and blinding smile, Isaac was a favourite among all, especially since he was bisexual. Oddly enough, he’s the only scene partner at the club who’s strictly a dom. Isaac teaches classes on the weekends for bondage and service kink related things. Many attendees of the class aren’t aware or aren’t well-versed in service kink, so it was nice to find out the boy could actually teach the class. Isaac is also considered the animal tamer, dealing with pups, kittens, foxes, and wolves – pet play is one of his favourites.

Erica is probably the single most petrifying woman Theo’s ever met. And he’s lived with Lydia Martin in grad school. Erica is the club’s Dominitrix who specializes in impact play. Whips, paddles, hands, and anything that can be used to hit someone, she teaches everyone how to use it. With that title, she is also known as the brat tamer and for a damn good reason. Male and female brats from all over the city would come just to scene with her. Theo actually met Erica in a bar one night when she asked him if he wanted to learn how to beg.

Let it be known Erica Reyes was never one for subtly.

The last of Theo’s workers is probably one of his closest friends. Brett Talbot, resident sub-only who also teaches classes for needle, wax, knife, electroshock, and breath play; essentially, any kind of play that can be seen as dangerous or harmful, Brett has his hand in it. Because he’s the only club worker who’s a sub, he often finds himself in scenes with other Doms, such as Derek and Isaac. He’s never actually identified his sexuality because it doesn’t matter, or so he’s told Theo. As far as anyone else knew, Brett liked what he liked, no matter what gender that person was.

Basically, Ring of Fire held an abundance of sexual preferences, partners, and kinks.

Theo brought his club up right.

The first night Liam arrived, Derek found him first, going through each partner to see if it was something he might like. When even Brett didn’t spark his interest, Derek finally introduced him to Theo, who sat him down in his office and had a grueling conversation about BDSM roles and kinks.

After about an hour of getting to watch Liam squirm in the leather chair, Theo suggested watching a scene between two of his friends so Liam could figure out if he related more so to the dominant side or the submissive side of the spectrum.

It was simple enough, Theo thought at the time, getting Derek and Brett together for a scene. The two always had some kind of scene planned out just in case they got around to it that night. Luckily for Theo, Derek brought them to the upper deck private rooms where Brett was already on the floor on all fours, a spreader bar between his ankles and a pretty little ball gag between his lips.

The plan was discussed that Liam would sit in and watch the scene with Theo beside him to answer any and all questions while also giving slight commentary regarding movements, equipment, punishments, and the like. It was a pretty good plan, if Theo did say so himself.

No one really anticipated Liam, however.

It had been about forty minutes since the scene started. Derek was taking turns fucking into Brett slowly, edging the boy’s orgasm for all he was worth, and spanking him raw with his calloused hands. Brett, the little shit, usually liked to be slapped when he scened with Derek. It was easier for him to drop that way, whether it be spanking or slapping his precious little face. Theo never questioned it, only made sure to relay to Liam the importance of a safe word during this kind of impact play.

Derek pulled out of Brett, bringing his hand down hard when he whines at the loss, before grabbing Brett’s personal sparkly vibrating plug. He slicked it with lube and pressed in, biting against the poor boy’s cheek for good measure. Derek then stands and kneels in front of him, sliding the gag out of his mouth and replacing it with his fingers, letting Brett suck them into his mouth with a happy little sound.

Theo took his time to explain to Liam what the tools were, how they should be used, and why Brett liked to use them in the first place. Liam hummed and took a deep, calming breath. It was then, without missing a beat, Derek yanked his fingers out of Brett’s mouth and slapped him hard across the cheek. The room was incredibly silent as the sharp sound echoed just so. And then the most beautiful thing happened.

Liam whimpered.

Incidentally, it was so loud even Derek heard it. The man turned and smirked in Theo’s direction before turning back to his sub and bringing their lips together, his hand in Brett’s hair, moving his head the way he wanted.

Theo leaned down, watching the way Liam’s chest heaved and his hands shook from where they gripped the side of his chair. “I could do that for you,” he whispered, speaking carefully as to not cross any lines with the newcomer.

Liam cleared his throat and turned his head just slightly in Theo’s direction, a beautiful flush working its way up his neck. “I – I, um, I think I might like that,” he rasped, throat raw like he’d just been thoroughly fucked.

Theo grinned and placed one hand on Liam’s neck, moving his head back to where he could watch the scene. “Brett likes to be slapped; it makes it easier for him to drop that way. See how he’s full like this? A plug in his ass and a tongue down his throat, full and sated. Do you want me to make you feel full, Liam?”

“Fuck.”

And just like that, Derek pulled away from Brett, pushed him back on his forearms and shoved his cock between his lips, a gentle thumb against the boy’s jaw. Liam shifted in his seat, the skin under Theo’s hand warm. Before them, Derek continued to pump his hips against Brett’s mouth, holding onto his hair and keeping him in place.

“Maybe I could fuck your throat until you can’t speak, hmm?” Theo said next, thumb grazing Liam’s neck. “Do you think I could make you come just from that alone?”

The night honestly couldn’t have been planned any better. As soon as the words leave Theo’s mouth, Derek pulled out, tilted Brett’s head up towards him, and landed the hardest slap of the night, making Brett drop completely and come completely untouched.

And from the looks of things, Liam just followed suit.

So, thus began the incredibly boring love story about a kinky ass mother fucker who owned a BDSM club, and the boy who ran with the freaks.

Let’s be real, though; Theo would have fallen in love with Liam regardless of the kink talk.

Again, Theo wrote an entire book about Liam. He’s in love.

After eating Liam out for a bit longer, Theo pulls back and wipes the back of his hand across his lips. “Let’s see,” he rasps, standing up and kicking out Liam’s legs a bit, “how about we switch up positions, hm? I believe it’s been a while since we’ve gotten the spreader bar out of our box.”

Liam moans out loud, knees shaking slightly. “Please, daddy, I’ll be good, please, please,” he begs.

“I know you’ll be good, pup. You’re my best boy, aren’t you?”

Liam chokes and nods his head against the sheets. Theo notices the wet patch against the blindfold, so he works quickly to get Liam’s hands out of his restraints and helping him down onto the floor with his back up against the end of the bed.

Once Theo gets the boy kneeling, he bends down in front of him, caressing his face and ridding it of tears. “Do you want me to take of the blindfold or do you want to keep it on for this? I know how you are about impact play and sensory deprivation,” he checks in gently.

Liam keeps his hands on his lap like the obedient boy he is and nods his head minutely. “Off, please,” he replies, voice shot to absolute hell.

“So very polite, aren’t you?” Theo says as he slips the piece of fabric off his face slowly, letting Liam adjust to the dim lights of his room. The boy opens his eyes one at a time, first glancing down at the floor, and then up to Theo. “There’s my little prince,” he smiles, wiping his thumb under Liam’s cloudy, wet eyes. “Are you still with me?”

Liam nods silently and lets the ends of his mouth quirk up. “I’m here, daddy.”

Theo leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss, tasting the salty remnants of Liam’s tears. Knowing he wouldn’t leave until Liam finally came again, Theo stands, heading to the box of goodies near the closet. He pulls out a silver spreader bar, another bottle of Liam's favourite bottle of lube, the black silicon plug, and the remote that controls the vibrations of the plug.

“You’ve been such a patient boy,” Theo says as he stalks back to where Liam is still kneeling on the floor. He watches him bow his head silently, face dried of any tears that might have remained. He squats down, the denim of his jeans rubbing against his cock almost painfully, and lifts Liam’s head with his finger. “Are you going to be good for me, Liam?”

Liam nods his head quickly, opening his eyes and making a choked off kind of noise just from the implication of the bar.

Theo drops the items on the floor and trails his right hand up Liam’s neck, by his ear, and finally resting against his cheek softly. His thumb traces a pattern under Liam’s eye. “Use your words,” Theo states firmly.

“I’ll be good.”

With a smirk, Theo brings his hand away from his face and slaps across Liam’s cheek swiftly.

Liam lets his face fall to the side, jaw dropping as a pretty red hand mark appears on his skin. Theo places his hand against the mark again and smiles softly. “What’s your colour?” he asks this time.

It only takes a moment for Liam to sigh and close his eyes, asking for another. “Green.”

Theo gives the boy what he wants with another sharp slap. This time, Liam’s mouth doesn’t drop open; he simply sighs contently and lets the corner of his mouth quirk. Theo leans forward and kisses the smirk right off his face, delighting in the happy sound the boy makes.

After moving Liam around on the floor to his liking, Theo attaches the spreader bar between his legs, cuffing it to his ankles. He takes slow work into keying his little prince up after he slicks his fingers with lube and opens him up slowly, smacking the supple skin of his ass for every noise heard. Finally, Theo takes the plug, lathering it in lube and eases it in, tapping the flared end once before leaning over and turning it on to the first setting.

Liam howls a beautiful sound.

“That’s right,” Theo purrs encouragingly, “there’s my boy.”

“Please, please, I need – I need something,” Liam babbles. Theo stands and walks in front of him, buttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs, throwing them across the room.

“Tell me what you need, Liam, and you can have it.” Bending down to his knees again, Theo positions himself right in front of Liam’s flushed, tear-streaked face. He cups his face with his right hand and brings it up, his thumb idly tracing Liam’s bottom lip. “Tell me what it is you need, sweet boy.”

Liam makes a sound in the back of his throat and sucks on Theo’s thumb happily. “Your cock, want your cock,” the boy says after a moment, glancing up to Theo with a debauched look, eyes begging.

Theo takes his hand away and cards it through his hair, gripping on tightly before pushing his boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free, thick and heady. Liam sighs and leans forward, wrapping his lips around the head and letting Theo control his pace.

The thing about having Liam like this, so full and content like the cockslut he is, is the very fact that Theo feels everything at once for him. Feels the way his breath catches when Theo slaps his cheek while his mouth is still full of cock. Hears only the happy noises in the quiet of the room. Feels the burst of light through his boy’s body as soon as Theo approves and encourages. Can see the way Liam’s hips thrust slightly even though there’s no friction against his cock. Just a glance up, Theo sees the bright hand prints on Liam’s ass that will probably be bruised by tomorrow.

It’s this – this open, vulnerable view of Liam that makes Theo fall in love with him all over again.

Don’t judge him – he’s throatfucking the man he loves, okay.

Theo feels his orgasm approaching a bit quicker than he would have liked, but if Liam’s choked off noises and the steady tremble to his thighs are anything to go by, he’s not far behind. There’s just a bit more left – a bit more to get Liam to his peak, just one more…

“You want Daddy to come?” Theo says, pulling at Liam’s hair and burying his cock into Liam’s mouth until he reaches the hilt, just holding him steady. Liam’s hands grapple at the carpet and his eyelids drop, breathing through his nose slowly. Theo feels the tip of his head touch the back of Liam’s throat and he drops his jaw, swearing. “Want Daddy to come in your mouth?” he asks as he pulls out and lets his boy breathe.

“Please, I want it,” Liam rasps, already leaning back towards Theo.

Theo snuffles and eases his grip on his hair, guiding his cock back to his lips. Liam immediately suckles hard. “Fuck,” Theo moans, letting himself enjoy the wet heat of Liam’s mouth. “Just like that, just like – _fuck_ – just like that,” he heaves. Liam moves his head blissfully, enjoying the weight of Theo on his tongue, against his lips, teasing his throat.

All it really could have taken was a gentle friction to Liam’s spent cock, but as Theo knows, it wouldn’t be a satisfying orgasm for him if he didn’t feel like he achieved something. So, Theo takes his time thrusting into Liam’s mouth and resting a hand against his cheek. “Can you come for me, Liam? Be a good boy for Daddy?” he curses. Liam hums and turns his head just slightly to the right, exposing his cheek. It takes one, two, and a third slap to Liam’s face before he’s coming untouched, gasping around Theo’s length.

“There’s my boy,” Theo purrs, petting Liam’s cheek softly, letting him work through it on his own time.

Once Liam has calmed, Theo takes over and adjusts his stance, canting his hips into Liam’s slack mouth. His orgasm hits Theo like a brick wall, every nerve in his body jolting at the sudden shock that flows through him. He takes Liam’s face in his hands as he spills down his throat, jerking forward in choked off movements, the touch too much but still not enough.

When Theo comes down from his high, he slips his softening cock away from Liam’s lips and moves away from him just so he can get his hands under his chest to let him slide down to the carpet. He then moves around to uncuff the bar and slide the plug out of Liam, turning it off. Once that’s taken care of, Theo helps Liam stand and picks him up effortlessly bridal style and carries him to the bathroom, whispering quiet praises in his ear.

“You were so good, Liam, so fucking good for me,” he says as he enters the bathroom.

“Daddy, don’t leave,” Liam whines, burrowing further into his chest.

Theo chuckles and sets him down on top of a fluffy blanket on top of the counter. Liam reaches out for him as he goes to receive a wet flannel. “Love, I’m just going to get us cleaned up and then we’ll get in bed, okay?” he tries, letting Liam cling to his frame.

It takes a bit longer to convince Liam he’s not going anywhere, and then Theo is able to grab the cloth and clean them both quickly before retiring back to the bedroom, where he sets Liam down on top of the sheets. He turns to slip off his boxers completely and slides one knee on the mattress, reaching for the bottle of lotion on the nightstand.

“How does your bum feel? Need some lotion before your nap?” Theo asks. Liam shakes his head and grips Theo’s hand to pull him down into the mattress, snuggling into his warmth. “I’ll take that as a no, then,” he smiles.

“Jusss’ wan’ you to hold me,” Liam mumbles, semi coherently, bottom lip trembling. Theo wraps the boy in his arms and kisses the top of his head.

“We’ll shower once you’re back with the land of the living, sweet boy,” Theo muses. Liam hums and slips one of his legs between Theo’s.

Later, when Liam is sufficiently up and has drank water with a little snack, Theo drags him up and into the shower where they clean off the remnants the scene. Theo takes special time to wash his boyfriend gently and applying a thin coat of lotion to his bruising skin once they dry off.

Back in bed, Liam covers half of Theo’s body with his own, sighing happily and kissing Theo’s nipple. “Love you,” he drawls, puffs of his breath warming Theo’s skin.

“I love you more,” Theo says, letting his lips move against Liam’s hair. After another minute, he adds, “You make me so fucking happy.”

Liam smiles against his skin and tilts his head up, grinning like he’s in on a joke. He captures Theo’s lips in a quick kiss with his left hand against the man’s face. When they part, Theo takes the hand against his face and kisses his palm. Liam kisses him once more and says, “You make me so fucking horny.”

Theo snorts and it takes them five minutes to calm their giggles.

Theo was glad he fell for Liam. He was glad Liam fell for him. He was thankful for all the things that happened to him: good, bad, whatever the case may be.

But most importantly, Theo was happy Liam fell into the Ring of Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
